


Blind Trust

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Damn, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex, Still not good at writing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko trusts Aomine and the way he chooses to show him is quite strange but entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from anonymous (blindfolded Kuroko + tied + trust issues + fluff ; not sure on the trust issues part though...) on Tumblr and I'm so ashamed I finished to write this so late. A lot of things happened but I'm still sorry. So I hope you like it!

Aomine received from Kuroko the long blindfold they chose together and their fingers slightly touched.

Kuroko looked so calm, kneeled on the bed in front of him with the back fiercely straight and the hands resting on his legs. Aomine was quite sure his own heartbeat was perfectly audible in the silence of the room; he tried his best to control his breath and not to tremble as he slowly covered Kuroko’s eyes with the cloth. The silk was smooth and cold, but Kuroko didn’t make a single move.

“Too tight?”

“Maybe it’s a bit loose. It could slip away.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Aomine tightened the knot.

“And now?”

“Better. But you should be the one deciding.”

“I know.” His voice sounded a bit harsher than he wanted. “Sorry. I’m a bit agitated.”

“I’m agitated too…”

Kuroko groped around, touching Aomine’s left arm and aiming for his hand. He grabbed the wrist and leaned Aomine’s hand on his chest.

“See?”

Aomine bit his lower lip and moved the hand from the chest to the throat: the labored beats of the blood pulsed against his fingertips. His fingers slid inside Kuroko’s hair, they tenderly kissed. There was a feeble flavor of vanilla inside Kuroko’s mouth, a delicate sweetness tickled Aomine’s tongue.

“You drink too many shakes.”

Kuroko chuckled, his voice was sweeter than his mouth.

“I like them.”

The uniform fell down on the floor.

“…more than me?”

After Aomine had said it, that sentence sounded too much stupid. However Kuroko replied in a serious whisper.

“Nothing is more than you.”

Aomine found it easier than he thought to undress Kuroko, and at every piece he took off, he gained more confidence. When Kuroko was naked, with only the silk cloth blinding him, he observed every inch of his body. At first sight Kuroko looked harmless and weak, as everything in him appeared thin. However his muscles were definite, solid and pleasant to touch. Aomine touched Kuroko’s face and his hands tasted him, slowly sliding down his strong shoulders. Then the warm chest before massaging the flat stomach and his though legs.

Kuroko sighed, feeling the strong grip around his right feet and ankle.

“Daiki…”

“You hurt your foot during the scrimmage against Shuutoku.”

“It’s nothing serious.”

Aomine couldn’t see it in the dim-light of the room, but he perfectly remembered were was the dark ring on the skin he had noticed few days before when playing together. He clinched on the calf and left a kiss on the instep. Kuroko didn’t try to wriggle his leg away, but he was sure he would have never been able to go against the delicate strength Aomine was using on him. He was blocked into his clench.

Aomine tasted the skin of his leg, the tongue going up over the knee, to the thighs. Kuroko clung on the blanket feeling the lips smacking playfully near his groin as Aomine breathed on his genitals without giving him the satisfaction of a total contact. It tickled and he arched his back to resist the urge of the pleasure vibrating from his chest. Then Aomine grabbed his wrists. Kuroko didn’t expect it and let out a small moan of surprise, but didn’t struggle back as his arms were carefully blocked to the headboard.

“Is it okay?”

His voice was a strange mixture of worry and impatience. He was still tying the cloth as he asked.

“Yes.”

Kuroko had the impression he could have freed himself only by tugging with enough strength and wriggling his wrists. He relaxed his arms, stretched over his head, but unconsciously pressed his knees together as the mattress sank near his hips. Aomine was moving over him, he could sense him, and Kuroko realized how he was invulnerable, how Aomine could do to him whatever he wanted.

Aomine , who loved him.

The thought relaxed his mind, but not his heart. It was beating so fast Kuroko felt the blood flooding directly to his head.  
The edge of a garment touched his stomach and he heard the rustling sound of clothes being trashed away on the floor.

Aomine remained with his bust naked and unbuttoned his pants while his palm was pressed on his genitals, restraining a bit the tickling sensation. Yet, as he bended down, the trousers squeezed on him and he growled, resisting the urge to touch himself again. He sucked with frustration Kuroko’s nipples, biting and sucking the skin all over his chest, eagerly waiting for his voice to be broken in loud moans. Aomine massaged his hips with the tips of his fingers and received a strange shiver.

“Uh?”

Kuroko stiffened. Aomine pinched his right hip and smiled delighted at the jolt he had provoked. He tried to pinch it again and Kuroko twisted his body as far as he could to stay away from his touch.

“Daiki. What are you doing?”

Another pinch made Kuroko’s voice squeak into a small laugh.

“N-no! Tickling isn’t fair!”

“You liked it last time.”

“It’s a li–ah!”

Aomine traced under his armpits small circles with the tips of his fingers; the more he touched, the more Kuroko struggled under him. His laughing voice didn’t seem to belong to him, it was too high pitched, different from his usual calm tone. However Aomine, for how he was enjoying the moment and could continue until Kuroko begged him, stopped teasing him and stared at his chest going up and down, craving for air.

Kuroko recognized the sound of a zip, followed by a strong snap.

“AH!”

A dripping cold pierced his stomach, sliding to the groin. The sticky liquid dripped between his legs as Aomine rubbed his erection against his. He was warm, his hands were cold, and Kuroko cried in pleasure as his fingers slid smoothly inside him. His early orgasm was a mix of satisfaction and embarrassment, while Aomine’s moans were still piercing his ears.  
Kuroko figured in his mind the perfect image of him stroking himself against his body in a frenzy desire, his broken moans getting louder, until he came with a deep growl.

He felt frustrated as he could only imagine what happened right before his blind eyes.

Aomine leaned on him and didn’t give him time to recover. His greedy kisses were taking away all his attempts to breath more air. As he bended back his head to take a deep breath of fresh air, Aomine sucked on his throat and Kuroko meowed in pleasure, while his body was again getting aroused. In between the smacks sneaked in a tiny rip and Aomine slowed down his rush.

“Daiki–“

The sudden seize on Kuroko’s hips was so strong he couldn’t move. Everything seemed to shut in the endless instant Aomine waited. Was he looking at him? Probably. But what was his face? Kuroko wanted to see him so badly, but he couldn’t stop it in that moment, because they would have waited more and neither of them wanted.

Aomine penetrated him in a single slow thrust and Kuroko’s body cramped around his erection in a wonderful massage. Kuroko stiffened, twisted his body to bear the raising pleasure warming him from the inside, but wasn’t able to repress his long and satisfied sigh.  
Instead of rushing, Aomine controlled the rhythm of the penetration and enjoyed grasping every tiny reaction Kuroko was giving him: his quivering body, his hot skin, his red face and his noisy mouth craving for air.

“Ah! Tetsu. Your dick is-nh-twitching.”

He poked the tip of his erection, provoking in Kuroko a luxurious jolt. His body tightened more and Aomine licked his lips as he thrusted inside him faster.

“N-no Daiki! Daiki I’m–“

Kuroko didn’t want to. He tried to resist, his body tensed, making Aomine feel him even more, and he squirmed in a desperate attempt to make the pleasure last longer. However he couldn’t escape from the hot waves that drove him to his limits. It felt like his body completely emptied in an instant after the pleasure reached the peak; all the hoarded tension flew away into his screamed orgasm.

Aomine hugged Kuroko tightly, his mouth moaning near the ear, and shoved inside him with all his remaining strength. His thrusts were more energetic and Kuroko was almost feeling himself the pleasure his body was giving to Aomine as his deep voice scattered in moans. His strong and lustful body was rubbing inside and on him at the same time in a crescendo of uncontrolled thrusts.

When Aomine came, his last thrusts pierced right inside Kuroko, to and fro, slower and slower, until he gently fell over him, breathing near his ear.

“So comfortable… inside.”

“Nh.” All the sexual tension had disappeared and Kuroko was starting to suffer the comebacks of being tied and Aomine inside his body wasn’t anymore a pleasant presence. “Daiki… I’m uncomfortable.”

Aomine made a huge effort to move. He shore up on his elbows with a growl, carefully taking out his penis from Kuroko; he shivered when he felt the cold air around his groin and a part of him wanted to come back inside Kuroko, while his rational side forced him to free him from the cloth attached to the headboard. Kuroko emitted a satisfied moan. He abandoned his arms along the body and didn’t even try to take off the blindfold.

“Oi, Tetsu…”

The only reply was a sigh. Aomine descended from the bed and shuffled to the trash bin only to drop the condom in it. As he came back he noticed Kuroko still had the blindfold on his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“…yes.”

Under the blankets was refreshing. Aomine was happy Kuroko let him cover his body without opposing but hesitated a bit when touched the blindfold.

“Daiki.”

“Mh…”

“Take it off.”

“Okay.”

It was easier than Aomine had thought. The cloth slid on the pillow, Kuroko’s eyes were closed. Then he raised the eyelids and Aomine remembered how to breath. There was only a great tiredness inside them, and a lovely smile on Kuroko’s face.

“Tetsu, thank you.”

Kuroko leaned a kiss on his nose.

“For what?”

“…for doing this with me.”

“Why shouldn’t I? I trust you.”

Aomine hoped that in the darkness of the room Kuroko couldn’t see blushing on his face, but probably could guess his embarrassment just from the nervous rustle he made under the blankets.

“You’ve been saying too many embarrassing things lately.”

“You think?” Kuroko put his head on Aomine’s chest. “You should start saying them too.”

“…but you know… I trust you. And love you.”

It was mumbled between the lips, yet Kuroko perfectly heard Aomine’s words and smiled inside his tight hug.

“Thank you, Daiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been difficult to write it. I don't know why, but I think I unlocked something by finishing this. I feel more refreshed.  
> Still long way to go to write smut in English but I think I managed to find a way, so expect another smutty AoKuro sooner or later (maybe later, exams are threatening me)
> 
> I still have this idea that Aomine feels sorry for what he did in the past but Kuroko doesn't mind because he also feels sorry. I wanted to give a glimpse of this in the last dialogue, because, according to me, in the end they are more similar then they actually think.


End file.
